Quando eu disse pra sempre
by Pipe
Summary: fic de niver para o afrodite. Carlo se declarando por mais um ano... Yaoi/shounen


**QUANDO EU DISSE PRA SEMPRE...**

Afrodite acordou primeiro e ficou observando os traços másculos do Mozão que ainda dormia. Contornou no ar o formato do rosto, depois passou a mão pelo tórax e lateral do corpo, sem firmeza, apenas de leve. Suspirou:

"Peixes são muito tontos apaixonados mesmo. Tenho que tomar cuidado pra não ficar muito pegajoso. Ele não gostaria disso. Vou tomar um banho e fazer o café."

Mas quando foi sair da cama, sentiu dois braços fortes o puxando de volta para a cama:

-Onde você pensa que está indo?

-Ai, Mô, que susto!! Vou fazer o café da manhã... – virou o rosto para dar um beijo no maridão. – _Buon giornno, amore mio_.

-'_Giornno_. – bocejou o outro. – Fica aí, biba, que _oggi_ quem vai te trazer o café na cama sou eu. Presente de aniversário.

"Oba! Começaram os mimos!"

-Pode escutar alguma bobajada romântica enquanto espera.

Afrodite mostrou a língua para as costas largas. "Como ele sabia que eu ia fazer isso mesmo?"

Logo o som do MP3 enchia o quarto:

_Ill be your love_

_Ill never make you feel, feel alone_

_If yesterday blindfolds your eyes_

Ill bring you tomorrow 

**Eu serei seu amor**

**Nunca vou te fazer se sentir muito só**

**E se o ontem te vendou os olhos**

Te trarei um amanhã 

Máscara da Morte sorriu, na cozinha. Ah, certas coisas não mudavam nunca. Afrodite sempre ia caçar e descobrir canções românticas novas. E o pior, ele, o cavaleiro mais cruel e frio do Santuário, até gostava das "bobajadas melosas". Pareciam sempre acertar naquilo que o italiano sentia pelo sueco. Como agora:

_Theres a time, you feel like your lost_

_Feel the night will never end_

_Through the daybreak_

_Its hard to move on_

_But there is tomorrow_

_Brings you to your senses_

As the sun make its way **Houve um tempo, em que você se sentiu perdido**

**Como se a noite nunca tivesse fim**

**Durando todo o dia. **

**É difícil continuar**

Mas há o amanhã 

**Que lhe toca os sentidos**

**Como um sol trilhando seu caminho**

"Sim, já houve períodos de trevas, dor e sofrimento. Nós nos arrastamos através deles, como mortos vivos. E quando não havia mais esperanças, encontramos força pra continuar, nos apoiando um no outro. Mesmo que não houvesse paixão e sexo, havia amor, amizade e companheirismo entre nós dois. Sempre houve."

_Youll make it there_

_To the place where reality and dreams,_

_And love will be together_

_Ill keep the light from fading_

_If the clouds blind your way_

And the wind sways your faith 

**Você fará dali**

**Um lugar onde a realidade e os sonhos**

**Assim como o amor viverão juntos**

**E eu manterei a luz a salvo**

**Mesmo se as nuvens quiserem bloquear o seu caminho**

**E o vento minar a sua fé. **

"E eu me acostumei com o papel de protetor. Mesmo que ele seja um cavaleiro de ouro, mesmo que ele seja tão ou mais forte do que eu. Porque ele tem um coração, sensível e amoroso. Fico só imaginando hoje se aquela fase de sermos "frios e insensíveis, cruéis e poderosos" não machucou muito o Afrodite por dentro. Máscaras que sempre usamos, muros que levantamos, armaduras que um dia racham, expondo feridas em carne viva... _Que los parió_! Como diria o Shura, como eu estou filosófico hoje... Deve ser a convivência, _porco cane_!"

_Ill be your love, Ill be your light_

_Ill never make you feel, feel alone_

_If yesterday blindfolds your eyes_

_Ill bring you tomorrow_

_Let me see your smile_ Me deixe ver seu sorriso 

"_Si, si, carino mio_, me deixe ver seu sorriso..."

-Nossa, Mozão, que bandejão! Vou virar uma baleia azul desse jeito! Azul-piscina, ainda. – Afrodite fez um falso beicinho, depois riu da própria piada.

-Baleia é um mamífero, não é peixe. E você não vai engordar, porque eu sempre posso te fazer perder as calorias em excesso depois...

-Uuuuhh, que promessa boa... – E enlaçou o Mozão pelo pescoço, caprichando no beijo.

-_Buon compleanno, luce di mio cuore_.

-Aaaah, Mo, que lindo... eu me derreto todo quando você é romântico desse jeito... "Luz do meu coração"...

_Dont you cry_

_Over the past_

_Some days might be gray_

_And dreary_

_Not easy to leave_

_To leave it behind_

_Til the rain stops in silence_

Ill be there to hold your heart **Não chore **

**Pelo passado**

**Alguns dias podem ser cinzas**

**E áridos**

**Não é fácil**

**Deixar tudo pra trás**

Até a chuva parar em silêncio 

-E de quem é essa melosidade toda? Argh! Vou ter uma overdose de glicemia assim...

-Exagerado. No fundo, no fundo, eu sei que você gosta... É uma música que o Shun me enviou. "I'll be your love" de Yoshiki Hayashi.

_Ill be with you_

_Til you find the reason for love_

_We take it for granted_

_Well keep the time from fading_

_Cuz the world is here to stay_

_Your hope is deeper than pain_

**Estarei com você**

**Até você encontrar uma razão para amar**

**Nós temos esse privilégio**

**Salvaremos o tempo do fim**

**Porque o mundo está aqui pra ficar**

Sua esperança é maior que a dor 

"É, salvamos o mundo no final, pra poder viver nele. A esperança venceu a dor, e o amor nos manteve vivos. Música perfeita!"

-Mais um veadinho romântico no mundo... – riu Carlo, querendo pegar o controle remoto para desligar o aparelho.

Refrão

_If you would believe_

_Believe in the world_

_A vision of love_

_And the strength inside your heart_

Youll find a way 

**Se você acredita **

**Acredita no mundo**

**A visão do amor**

E a força do seu coração 

**Lhe mostrarão o caminho**

Carlo suspirou, tirando a bandeja do colo de Afrodite, desligando a música e beijando com paixão.

-Chega de teorias. O negócio é demonstrar na prática. Eu fui, sou e serei seu amor, Mozinho. Porque quando eu disse que "pra sempre", eu quis dizer isso mesmo.

-Ah, Carlo... Eu também...

-Que tal queimarmos umas calorias?

-Tô dentro. Ou melhor, você está... Ou vai estar, ne?

-Safadinho!! Adoro esse seu lado também...

N/A: Simplesinho, porque foi feito em duas horas. Só pra não deixar o niver do Afrodite passar em branco. 10/03/2008.


End file.
